


Season 11 Filler/Fix-it

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 11 Spoilers, season 11 fix it, season 11 gap filler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: I mean we all knew we would need some of these didn't we? A fix it/gap filler fic for the 11th and final season of the Ian and Mickey show.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 40
Kudos: 165





	1. Monogamy

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are cranked out in about an hour after the episode airs. No beta.

After they got back from working at Lips, Ian and Mickey headed to the bedroom in relative silence. The air from their earlier conversation had been with them all through the night but the other Gallaghers and the work to be done on the wall distracted them from dealing with it until now.

But in the dead silence of their room at night, it couldn’t be avoided anymore. 

They started to change for bed and Mickey caught Ian’s eye from across the room. They both stopped in their tracks and Mickey scratched his eyebrow.

“Fuck we need to finish talking don’t we?” He said and Ian nodded, peeling off his t-shirt

“Look Mickey if you want to fuck other people-”

“I don’t” Mickey cut him off. He stripped down to his boxers and sat on the bed, waiting for Ian to do the same. He turned to face Ian and took his hand between them. 

“Of course I don’t want to fuck other people Ian, Christ” Mickey said softly.

“Yeah?” Ian asked, just as quietly, and Mickey nodded. “Then what was that shit about earlier?”

Mickey looked down at their joined hands and ran his finger over Ian’s ring, like he was trying to draw strength from it. He couldn’t look Ian in the eye as he said this, it hurt too fucking much.

“Look it’s just, last time we were together like this. Like fucking shacked up with a...a family.” Mickey’s voice broke at that last word and a weird silence fell between them. Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand.

“Mick-” He tried to interrupt but Mickey shook his head, he had to get this out. He finally raised his eyes to meet Ian’s.

“Last time I thought we were only fucking each other I found out that wasn’t true and it almost fucking killed me.” Mickey finally said, his grip on Ian’s hand only getting tighter.

Ian let the full weight of those words hit him, because...fuck they were heavy. They had never really discussed Ian’s cheating before. It always felt too raw, revisiting his first really bad manic spiral, like just talking about it would break them.

But it can’t now, not with these rings. Not now that they are finally really together. Married. Solidly together no matter fucking what. Now they had to talk about it.

“Shit Mickey.” Ian whispered. He reached up to wipe away a stray tear rolling down his husband’s cheek. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Mickey shook his head, this isn’t the conversation he was trying to have.

“No, no sorries for old bullshit I’m just saying...fuck I don’t know what I’m saying.” He said, letting out a breath and a small nervous chuckle.

“You’re saying I cheated on you when I was fucked up and it hurt you.” Ian said bluntly, even though the words tasted like poison. 

Mickey let the words wash over him and slowly nodded. Because yeah, that’s fucking exactly how he felt. He never let Ian know how much it hurt back then because everything had to go to getting him better and then...well then Ian ran off, dumped him. Shit it all just got lost in a seas of fucked up shit somewhere between there and Mexico. 

So Mickey stayed quiet, letting the words sit between them for a little bit and then Ian continued on.

“But you know that was the mania right? The hypersexuality, I wasn't on my meds, I wasn’t in control. I never would have done that to you in my right mind." Ian tried to assure him

“Fuck Ian I know.” Mickey slightly snapped. He knew Ian was right. He knew the mania was fucking with his head back then, and he did truly trust a stable medicated Ian, but it all felt just a little too much like an excuse sometimes. 

Ian nodded, because he knew Mickey knew. He didn’t feel like excusing himself anymore than that. Because mania or no, what he did hurt his husband, no getting around that.

“Hey” Ian said, bringing his hands up to the side of Mickey’s face, holding them softly like he has grown so used to doing these past six months. 

“Are you afraid I’m going to go manic and cheat on you again? Is that why you don’t want to put a label on our sex life?” Ian asked plainly. Mickey held onto Ian’s wrists and nodded just a little.

“Fuckin yeah maybe I am.” He said. “I’m sorry Ian I love you and I trust you but I don’t trust...it. You know? I fuckin know you don’t either, even with your meds and shit. And maybe if we don't promise that shit to each other, then slips wont hurt so fuckin bad.”

The admission felt like a hit to the gut, but Ian knew that Mickey had every reason to be afraid. He hadn’t exactly given his husband the best track record to put his faith in.

“Yeah you’re right, I don’t trust it. Probably never will. But I fucking trust us. I trust this. I meant every word of those vows six months ago Mick and I know you did too.”

Mickey gave Ian a small nod and squeezed his wrist. “Sickness and health.”

“Fucking sickness and health.” Ian said, leaning in to give Mickey a small kiss. They breathed each other in with the kiss and when they broke they rested their foreheads together.

“Well how about this? How about we say we are monogamous. Because I was serious Mickey I don’t want to even think about you fucking other people. And I don’t want to fuck anyone but you.”

Ian saw Mickey open his mouth to interrupt but put a finger over his lips to stop him.

“And if my meds fail, if I start to slip and do something fucking awful...lets promise to not let it break us.”

“That you asking for a free pass?” Mickey asked, his guard still not fully down. And that hurt, but again Ian understood.

“Fuck no Mick. I’m just asking you to stay my husband even if I fuck up. And I’ll promise to stay your husband even if you fuck up.”

Ian raised his hand between them in a gesture to shake on it. “Deal?”

Mickey bit his lip and took a second, but then took Ian’s hand and shook it slightly. “Deal. And I will replace our fuckin wedding money man. I’ve only been using it for the shit I said. Beer and lube and meds and groceries.”

Ian smiled and gathered Mickey in his arms, pulling him down so they were laying in their bed together. “I know you’re good for it. Fucking love you Mister Gallagher”

“Fucking love you too Mister Milkovich.” Mickey muttered, kissing Ian’s chest and settling into the embrace in bed.

They might not have had all the talks you should have before getting married but they had love and trust in each other. Even through all the bad shit. And deep down they both knew that laying in that tiny bed in their husband’s arms is exactly where they wanted to be.


	2. Who's the Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I know all of my fix it fics are just them having a conversation in bed but it's what they NEED

After Debbie sulked upstairs a kind of quiet fell over the kitchen. Lip rubbed his forehead and turned to look at Tami.

“I fucked that up pretty bad huh?” He asked. She shrugged and pulled Fred into her lap.

“I mean yeah calling a woman a shitty mom is never a good thing...but you had a point.” She said as she bounced the little boy on her knee. Lip sighed and leaned down kissing his sons head.

Ian watched the couple have a quiet moment with each other, then his gaze shifted to Liam, his little brother was looking at his backpack, pretending to arrange it. He pulled the vegetables off of his head and tossed them onto the counter.

“Hey Liam, you know you didn’t do anything wrong right?” Ian asked. Liam shrugged but didn’t look up.

Ian got up and put a hand on his little brother’s shoulder, which made Liam look up at him finally.

“Franny is not your responsibility. You’re a kid. And Frank did an okay job keeping her alive today so no harm no foul.”

Liam nodded and gave Ian a half hug around the waist. “Thanks.”

Ian smiled and hugged his brother back. “Yeah of course.”

After a minute Liam let Ian go and took his backpack upstairs. Ian turned back to the counter to pick up the veggies and saw that Mickey had already put them back in the freezer, his husband was just closing the fridge, turning around with two beers in his hand. They locked eyes for just a second and Ian accepted the peace offering. 

They all heard the faint sounds of the TV and noticed Carl had taken Franny into the living room to keep her busy and the two couples were left alone in the kitchen.

“You two get all that bullshit out of your system?” Tami asked bluntly and Mickey snorted a laugh.

“Tami I don’t think that’s any of our business.” Lip tried to walk it back but Ian waved him off.

“No she’s right. We got a little heated.” He said, walking around the counter to put an arm around his husband’s shoulder.

“We’re working it out.” Mickey said, sliding into the comfortable slot under his husband’s arm.

\----  
Later that night, Ian and Mickey went up to their room. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots and Ian sat beside him, putting a hand on his knee gently.

“I’m sorry, for taking a swing at you.” He said quietly “We shouldn’t be doin that shit anymore.” Mickey stayed quiet for a second then covered Ian’s hand with his own.

“Yeah well I kinda pushed a lot of your fuckin buttons too. Sorry.” He said, looking up to meet his husband’s eyes.

He put a hand on Ian’s cheek and lightly traced a bruise that was starting to form. “Hate messing up that pretty face.”

Ian cracked a smile and leaned in to give Mickey a small kiss.

They let the silence fill the room for a few seconds, just breathing with each other, letting the bullshit of the day wash away a little bit. It always felt safe here now, even when they were fighting they knew that at the end of the day they had each other.

But, that didn’t mean they could ignore all of their stupid bullshit and magically make it go away, once again they had to use their words.

“So we gonna have another serious sex talk?” Mickey asked. 

“Yeah I guess. My turn to spill my guts for you.” Ian said. 

They both took a second to strip down to their boxers and get comfortable in bed, and when they were settled, sitting face to face with each other, Ian took Mickey’s hands in his.

“I guess the whole bitch thing kind of...I don’t know triggered something for me? Some fucked up sexual stuff.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows, “Even after all the kinky shit we’ve done?” He asked.

Ian shrugged. “I know, maybe it’s the frustration with the money thing and the sex thing put together but you calling me your bitch kind of gave me, I don’t know, flashbacks? To some other shit I’ve never dealt with.”

Yet again Mickey and Ian were confronted with the part of their relationship they never talked about, the days of the club before Mickey scooped Ian out of the snow and brought him home.

“Oh” Mickey said quietly. “I mean you know I don’t mean shit like that right? I was just fucking around.”

“No I know.” Ian said “In my heart I know that, I just...maybe V is right and we just need to fuckin communicate more without the insults?”

Mickey smirked a little and scratched his eyebrow. “Yeah, we can’t ever fucking tell her that advice worked though.”

Ian chuckled. “She and Kev have been together for a hundred years, it makes sense that she would get this kind of stuff right.”

“And fuck knows they are kinky as shit too. Kev gets enough beers in him and will not shut the fuck up about the times she has pegged him, he gave me recommendations for the fucking ball gag too.”

Ian let out a full belly laugh and pushed Mickey’s shoulder “Fuck man I don’t need to know that.”

“Ah come on you never pictured Kev bent over?” Mickey said with a wide smile, pushing Ian right back. 

“Fuck off he’s like my uncle or some shit.” Ian said, pushing Mickey again, which prompted them to dissolve into a pushing/tickle fight laughing their assess off, feeling happier than they had in Days.

They rolled around on the bed, pushing and shoving and wrestling around until they landed with Ian straddling his husband, pinning Mickey’s hands above his head.

They looked at each other smiling and panting, feeling so much like the first time they ever looked at each other this way when Mickey surged his head forward and captured Ian’s lips in a kiss.

“Fuck me you big strong man.” He muttered against his husband’s lips, which made Ian moan and bite at Mickey’s bottom lip. He grinded his hips down, feeling Mickey’s cock start to harden under him.

“Thought you were feeling like a top today?” He teased, moving his hand to Mickey’s throat and putting light pressure on it.

“How about you change my mind hunk?” Mickey said with a wink.

“I mean you’re no Jonas brother but I’ll make it work.” Ian responded with a smile and that gave Mickey enough of a jolt to flip them over and get the upper hand. 

“I’ll show you a fucking Jonas brother.”


End file.
